


The Life Of Arata Mori

by CrazyForTheFandom



Category: Naruto
Genre: Akward Orochimaru, Don't Judge, F/F, F/M, M/M, im a horrible writer, why am I doing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 02:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyForTheFandom/pseuds/CrazyForTheFandom
Summary: Another SI/OC story (sorry)When I died, I wanted to die a peaceful death, surrounded by my children and grandchildren. I did not expect to be run over by a car in the parking lot of Target. I did not expect to die at age 15. I also did not expect to be reborn in Naruto. Wait, Naruto?





	The Life Of Arata Mori

**Author's Note:**

> When dying, young JJ did not expect to live again. She did not expect to be looking up at a couple of giants. How come they are speaking Japanese? Wait, she's a guy?! What the hell?

          When I died, I died embarrassed. I remember walking in the parking lot of Target, pencils in hand because I forgot to buy them for school. I also remember thinking as the car sped towards me at top speed was, 'Oh, I didn't turn in my essay. Mr Taylor is going to be so mad...' And BAM. I died instantly. There was no moment where I remembered everything right andwrong that I did in life. There was no agonizing, dramatic movie like moment where I realized something I should have known when I lived. Nope, none of that. Zip, nada. After that, it was black. The color black that consumed everything in sight. Kind of when you go to sleep and realize you didn't dream of anything, but still remember what you did. 

         After what seemed a eternity (which could have very well been minutes) I felt something, push me out?! 'Wait, I thought I died? Am I in a coma?' I was starting to get excited when I get something choking me for a moment but then stopped. My eyes felt as if they had bricks stuck to them.And my ears were ringing because somebody wouldn't shut that baby up! As soon as I closed my mouth (when exactly had it opened?) the babies crying stop. A feeling of unease sent chills up my spine.

      "Its a boy, Aoi. Now what exactly do you plan to do about the brat?" a female's sharp tone reached my ears. "We both know you don't want the brat. As soon as the moon sets, we will leave it at the orphanage. We both know that living in the red light district isn't what you should call healthy for a baby." I was... reborn? What? Disbelief consumed me, but I kept listening to the conversation.

    "I know. Besides, you and I both know I won't make it pass today. My body is weak. Simple as that." said a dry voice." But, before I go, I have to give the brat a name." After that, the women gave a labored sound. "Arata Mori" she gave out a laugh. "That is to be his name." By the time she said that, all of the events of today had taken its toll on my body. Thoughts wrecked my mind. 'Rebirth is actually a thing?' and the one sticking out the most was, 'Wait, I'm a boy?!' A wave of confusion crashed into me, and sleep over took me.  


End file.
